


Lies and Secrets are like a Cancer in the Soul

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know who he can trust anymore…except that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Secrets are like a Cancer in the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _secrets_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. References events from Episode 3x08 Wahine'inoloa (Evil Woman).  
> 3\. **Character/Pairing:** Steve, Danny, Catherine, Doris

He probably wasn’t supposed to find out about the kind of life his mother led, but her secret was out and still others were being kept from him. It was only by accident, or perhaps not, that he found out about the most recent secret…the one being kept from him by someone he thought he could trust. But what hurt more was that he knew she knew he knew something, and still kept it from him.

She nearly fumbled through a hastily put together explanation about why his partner was fuming. He wanted to know what they talked about…what could have possibly been said in the short conversation for him to storm off. He’d let her believe that he believed her explanation, and then get the truth from his partner. There would be no lies there.

‘Lies of omission,’ he thought bitterly as he watched Catherine walk away, ‘are every bit as bad as lies of commission.’


End file.
